puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Crimson Sabers
Crimson Sabers is a crew on the Cerulean Ocean that was founded in the year 2007 on June 29th. Crimson Sabers fly the flag Time and Tide. The crew was at one stage dormant/disbanded, however was refounded on the 25th of July, 2010. Crew Articles If ye like to pilly, party, poker and have fun.. ye have found your crew. Also, we are in need of help at the Crew Ship Yard on Conglin Island so please take a job there and bring your alts as well, Thank ye. If you are looking to advance in rank in this crew please look below at specifics on how to advance. Any Officer that takes a ship out without permission or steals anything from another crew mates ship will be expelled from the crew immediately!!! ---- For all members of this crew, before getting on ANY ship ask in crew chat "PTB", and do not get on the ship unless they tell you "granted". We have some people that do commodity runs alone and do not need anyone to board their ship. Other times they may be doing an 'Elite" run and are only getting others on the ship that can do excellents which produces a higher payout once a battle is won. If you board any ship without permission expect to be planked. Promotion Requirements Cabin Person - Anyone who wants to join the crew Pirate - Must be a subscriber Officer - Must be broad in experience in the 3 main puzzles, sails, carp and bilge. All those reaching Officer status must read the Officer Training Guide and study the Bnav notes. These are accessible from our website, so ask for the links to them. Also, Officers are NOT to do any pillies until they have worked the Bnav with the navy and reached the ability level of Distinguished. Once you have reached this status you will be given a pilly where at least one SO or the Captain will be on board to see how well you do. Only after a recommendation from this SO or from the Captain, will you be allowed to run pillies on your own but you cannot initiate any PvP battles until you reach the status of FO. Fleet Officer - Need to have your own ship, be Broad in experience on Duty Navigation, Distinguished in ability on guns and respected in ability in sails, carp and bilge. You must also have the full faith and trust of 75% of the FO's, SO's and the Captain. You may now initiate PvP battles. Senior Officer - Need to have respected in ability in either Sword Fight or Rumble, Respected in ability at Bnav and have shown loyalty and leadership to the crew and have the full faith and trust of every other SO and the Captain. TO ALL OFFICERS: It is our responsibility to help those crewmates, that are of equal or lesser rank, to acheieve the next level of rank and to help them with any other aspect of the game. It just makes us stronger and better as a crew. To any crew mate that owns a ship, if you do not want it being used by anyone else then please lock your ship. If you want to donate to the crew fund we have a sloop called the Blood Bank in port at Conglin where you can donate poe into the coffers. Crew Song Here be our crew song.... "Here we come, sailing down the sea, we get the funniest looks from, everyone we beat.... Hey Hey were the pirates, people say we pilly around, but we're too busy stealing, to work in the boring town. We just want you poe, so go ahead and give it here, it will save you lots of time and a whole lot of tears, Hey Hey we're the pirates!!!!! External Links *Crew website